codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Code Lyoko Wiki:Rules
There are rules on . This is a list of those rules. Welcome Welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki, the ultimate Code Lyoko reference. This is a place where you can edit and create pages having to do with Code Lyoko. Excited? Want to start editing now? Well, don't! Read the below rules first. Getting Started Before you start editing, . This will confirm you as a registered User. Then go about to create a userpage describing yourself, your interests, or other things you want to put down. Then, start editing by reading the editing guidelines below. How to Write a Page To bold, italicize, or bolditalicize words in your article, do this: *''italics'' appears as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side) *'bold' appears as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side) *''bolded italics'' appears as bolded italics. You always have to bold the subject the first time you mention it in the article. For example: "Roachsters are monsters." To insert a picture, sign in, upload it (found in the toolbox section below the search field), then insert it like this: * This means that Example.jpg will be 200 px big, be a thumbnail, be on the right, side, and have "Description" typed in its description. Get it? Hopefully. If not, simply contact the one of the Administrators. You also have to learn headings. This is a large heading: * Large Heading This is a smaller heading: * Smaller Heading Style of Writing Write everything in the present tense if it is true as of the most recent season's end. You may be sarcastic a little bit, i.e. "Ulrich is the real leader of the team, but no one cares since they keep calling Jeremie the boss." Don't be overly sarcastic, like "Yumi wears black because she's depressed and you should be too." No. That's not good. The Wiki Conventions We have a lot of information from different sources here in the Code Lyoko Wiki, so, in order to keep a little continuity, we have established a series of conventions that we use as editors. They are fairly basic and easy to miss, but everything is in the detail! * As aforementioned, the subject of every article should be bolded. For example, "Ulrich Stern is one of the main characters of Code Lyoko." *For the first time (and first time only) that something or someone notable is mentioned in another article, please use hyperlinks to link it to its page. For example, "Ulrich is Odd Della Robbia's best friend." *All episode names are in italics. For example, "Ulrich's debut episode is Teddygozilla." *We are aware that there are multiple acceptable spellings for some of the character names in the Code Lyoko universe. However, we have agreed to keep to one spelling for every name. These are: **X.A.N.A., and **Jeremie. * Before publishing any edits, look at the edit in "Source Mode" "if in the Wikia Skin", and use spellcheck on all skins. Most dictionaries miss some of Code Lyoko's nouns and some verbs, but try to avoid any major misspellings. We only ask to please keep to these when editing/writing new articles whenever possible so to save time for other editors. Notability/Duplicate pages Before creating a page do two things. Firstly, check to see if the page you are trying to make is already a page, or a page under a slightly different name. If there is already a page their is no need for a second one. Secondly, determine if the page you are creating is notable. Ask yourself "Hmm, is a page on Jeremie's Glasses really needed?". If you are having doubts, it's probably because it's not as important as you might think. Images Before uploading an image, look through the wiki to see if the image already exists. If it does, and your version is of equal or inferior quality, don't upload it. If your version is of superior quality, replace the inferior one with yours. If the image does not exist on this wiki, continue. Next, make sure the image is appropriate. Basically, don't upload child porn, pictures of gratuitous violence or porn, pictures of sensitive information, or pictures that have no relevance to anything here. If you have passed the shields of childporn, preventing identity theft, and poor quality, then you may upload the image. If you upload an image, you are responsible for it. This means you must make sure it is categorized correctly and added to the correct pages. See below for how to categorize images. Fanart is an image that isn't from actual footage, the games, official merchandise, etc. It's prohibited to upload fanart to actual pages. However, fanart are still allowed to be used for user blogs, comments, user pages, and anything else that is not actual content. Fanart should not be used on any wiki pages. Memes count as fanart. If you upload any fanart, put it in the fanart category. For every image that you upload, you must completely categorize two images. If it is unclear how to do so, ask an Admin. A list of images that must be categorized can be found here: . This rule applies to both fanart and actual footage. Persistent violators will receive a minor ban. Every image must be added to its applicable pages. Thanks to DPL, some galleries auto-update with images which have been categorized correctly. However, most images must still be manually added. To do this, go to each page whose topic is related to the content, and ammend the gallery. Persistent or serious violations will result in being banned for varying lengths of time. How to categorize images First, go to the image's page. Next, click "add categories". Finally, follow these instructions to determine which categories to add: :Start: :Is the image altered in any way? This includes filters, photoshopping, making a meme, or making a gag image. ::Yes: :::Add the image to "Fanart" :::Do not add the image to any other category. :Is the image of a person who worked on the show? ::Yes: :::Add "Real People" :::Did they work on a non-acting role? ::::Yes: :::::Add "Production Crew" :::::Continue categorizing... :::Did they work on an acting role? ::::Yes: :::::Add all of the following that apply: "Actors", "Live Action Actors", "English voice actors", "French voice actors", "Spanish voice actors", and "Japanese voice actors". :::::Do not add the image to any other category. :Is the image from an episode? ::Yes: :::Add the episode's English Title, as defined on this wiki :::Add the season category :Is the image from a game? ::Yes: :::Add the game's english title, as defined on our wiki. :Does the image contain any monsters? ::Yes: :::Add all of the following that apply: "Kankrelats", "Krabs", "Bloks", "Megatanks", "Guardian", "Hornet", "Spectre", "Tarantulas", "Creeper", "Scyphozoa", "Mantas", "Sharks", "Kongre", "Kalamar", "Kolossus", "Volcanoid" :Are any characters with defined categories present in the image? ::Yes: :::Add all of the following that apply: "Ulrich", "Odd", "Jeremie Belpois", "Aelita", "Yumi", "William", "Milly", "Tamiya", "Sissi", "Herb", "Nicholas", "Hiroki", "Laura", "Jim", "Mr. Delmas", "Rosa Petijean", "Suzanne Hertz", "X.A.N.A.", "Tyron", "Ninja", "Kiwi", "Franz Hopper", "Anthea" :Does any location with a category appear in the image? ::Yes: :::Add all of the following that apply: "Kadic", "Digital Sea", "Replikas", "Volcano Replika", "Hermitage", "Sewer", "Boulogne-Billancourt", "The Factory", "Cafeteria", "Desert Sector", "Ice Sector", "Forest Sector", "Mountain Sector", "Carthage", "Cortex", "Dormitory Building", "Park", "Lab", "Scanners" Forbidden Acts There are various things you cannot do to be a member of this wiki: #You cannot put false information purposefully on pages. Punishment: Other users will correct you. #You cannot vandalize any pages. Punishment: Banishment for a day. #You cannot be mean to other users and call them idiots and such. Punishment: Banning for a week. #If you vandalize the wiki often, you will be banned for 3 weeks. #You absolutely CANNOT delete the rules or attempt to destroy the wiki! Punishment: Banishment for six months. #If you vandalize the wiki 10 times, you will be banned forever. (This is the ultimate offense) #You may not continually harass another user, deliberately or knowingly jeopardize the safety of another user, or assault another user outside of self-defense or defense of another person. Punishment: banning, demotion, and possible civil/criminal charges "depending on legal jurisdiction". This policy is to protect users and avoid the wiki from becoming a channel of criminal activities. #You may not use the wiki, sister wikis, affiliated sites, or chat system as a means to sell or obtain illegal goods or services. This is in addition to the anti-spam policies. #You may not use proxies to participate in rule violations. This includes proxy servers, TOR, contracted labor, address spoofing, and multiple address usage schemes. Forum Rules These are the rules specific to the forum: Prohibited Acts: 1. Multiple Posting *Each post should be unique; please do not post twice in a row if you do not have new information to post. *Certain forums may be more lenient on double posting for non information posts. Please read each section's rules before double posting. *When you would like to make a small adjustment, you can use the edit function. * You won't be penalized for multiple posts caused by glitches. 2. Incoherent/Unreadable Post *All posts and thread titles should be readable with a basic level of grammar, presentation, and coherence. 3. Pointless Post *All posts have to say something useful and be relevant to the thread topic or the discussion. *Just saying “I agree,” or any equivalent, to a post is a pointless post. Please add more thought to your posts. *Posting to say “we already have this thread” is pointless, as is pointing out that someone else is breaking the rules (unless an administrator is doing one of these things). Contact an administrator instead. *Posts that are not relevant to the topic or to the discussion fall under pointless post: make sure your post is relevant. *Making a post about a banned topic is also considered a pointless post. *Don’t post to say a thread is useless or boring -- instead of making one of these posts, just don’t post at all. 4. Flaming & Baiting *Users should never attack or insult another user or a group of users via posts, their avatars, blog entries, and comments. *Picking on a user for their grammar, spelling, or the content of their posts is unacceptable. *Threats such as reporting a user, gloating and mockery are unacceptable behavior as well. 5. Inappropriate Content *Posting humorous pictures of graphic violence or sex is regarded as inappropriate content. *Posting written sexual content is also Inappropriate Content, with the only exception being properly labeled fanfics. *Posting written violent content is also subject to Inappropriate Content, with the only exception being properly labeled fanfics. 6. Abuse & Harassment *Users should never pressure other users into talking to them or into giving away personal information about themselves. *Users should immediately stop contacting or make jokes about other users that have asked them to stop. *Violation of either of these tenets will result in an Harassment block. Chat Rules * Treat all users with respect. * If an admin or chatmod asks you to leave the chat temporarily so it can reset, leave it. * Do not say any inappropriate content in the chat room. ** If "Code Lyoko" itself could not get away with including something in an episode, then it is considered inappropriate. For example: *** In season 5, William made a joke about smoking, so talking about smoking, at least a little bit, is appropriate. *** However, do not blatantly write out a sex scene, since even "Code Lyoko" couldn't get it on TV. *** There is one exception to this rule, NO CURSING. *** Any cursing that is performed must be spelled correctly and used in a grammatically correct way. * Spamming is not acceptable * While on the chat, do not encourage, plan, or give detailed instructions about how; to commit illegal activities. * The Code Lyoko Wiki, forums, and chat system in use "including private messaging"; may not be used as a means of communication for legal matters, in order to avoid dragging the wiki into legal issues. * All regular rules of the wiki still apply in the chatroom. * Chatmods have the right to kick a user who has been inactive in a situation in which the chat has reached or is approaching the maximum number of users or the user has been inactive for an extended period of time. * No harassment of any kind will be tolerated in the Chat system. Harassment is defined as "persistent unwanted attempts to monitor or communicate with a user, when the target has not initiated said communication or monitoring". Harassment must be reported. * Deliberately misreporting a violation is a kickable and bannable offense. Video and Music Rules Videos and Audio files are allowed on this wiki, with a few regulations: * All autoplaying must be disabled when possible. This rule is for everything, including userpages. * When embedding a copy-written work, make sure that the host of the work has permission to host it. If there is no sign of permission, do not embed it. If there is clear evidence of permission, feel free to embed it. * All media embedded must be relevant to the page or topic at hand. * Do not embed anything illegal such as child-porn. Security Rules User Rules Do not reveal any of the following personal information in your user page, blog posts, comments, or postings: * Your exact location of residence. "Exact Location" is narrowing down the area where you live to a radius of less than 2 miles "3.22 Kilometers"; or 10 miles for rural areas "16.1 Kilometers". * School "underage users only" * Place of work "underage users only" * Information that could lead to identity theft, such as Social Security Numbers and Driver License photos. * Media which is against our upload policies. Users may be banned and leadership may be demoted if there is sufficient public evidence that they are interfering with the safety or privacy of a user or admin. These policies are to protect our largely underage userbase from child abusers, and to protect all users from dangerous people. Admins have the right to enforce these rules. User Account Types There are 4 usergroups on this wiki: User, Moderator, Admin, and Crat. The Headcrat is the person in charge of the crats. Everyone has all of the rights and privileges of their rank, plus the ranks listed below them. The ranks are the following: *Crat :These people have the right to give and take usergroup rights. They can make a person a Crat, Admin, or Moderator, and take those rights as well. *Admin :These users can do the following: delete unwanted items from the wiki, ban users who act inappropriately, and edit technical pages that are restricted from normal users. *Moderator :These users actually are in 3 usergroups: Chat Moderator, Moderator, and Rollback. We treat them as one usergroup for simplicity. They have the rights to moderate the forum, moderate the chatroom, moderate the chatwalls of other users, and rollback pages. *User :If you haven't been banned or promoted, you're in this group. These users can edit non-technical pages, upload media to the wiki, and use the wiki in general, except in cases where something has been restricted to a higher user. If a promoted user has been inactive for 6 months or more, and they have been inactive the longest out of all the crats, admins, and moderators; they can loose their promotions, and go back to standard user. Except in cases of vandalism, this can only happen once per month. Changes to the user-structure and the decision of the head crat must be democratic. Promoting someone to admin or crat must be done with the agreement of at least two crats. Other Security Rules * Any links to any service which supports TLS must use TLS. For example, if we had a link on this page to an IMDB page, and IMDB supported https, https would be required for that link. This rule applies to all link types, not just http. * If a user has reason to believe their password was stolen, said password must be changed. * If a user finds a security flaw where this wiki is hosted, the flaw should be reported here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/bug . We prefer that the bug not be mentioned publicly until it is fixed. * If a user finds a security flaw in a third party component, such as chathacks, then the user should report the bug to the developer of the component by confidential means. We prefer that the bug not be mentioned publicly until it is fixed. * If there are any questions about security on this wiki, ask User:Deadcoder, User:Per Ankh, or User:Brenster23. ca:Codi Lyoko Wiki:Regles es:Código Lyoko Wiki:Reglas it:Code Lyoko Wiki:Regole pt:Wiki Code Lyoko:Regras Category:Wiki Category:Code Lyoko Wiki